


The Mistake

by eanor



Category: Cabin Pressure, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eanor/pseuds/eanor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur thinks he's a world-famous expert in creating websites. Well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [challenge 209: Fame](http://great-tales.livejournal.com/256101.html) at [](http://great-tales.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://great-tales.livejournal.com/)**great_tales**.

"We could have little magnifying glasses flying all around! That'd be brilliant! And I'm sure people would love -"

"Who are you talking to, Arthur?"

"Nobody, Douglas!"

"Nobody?"

"Nobody you'd know, anyway. You see, I've run an advertisement that I'd create websites and this guy wants me to make one for him!"

"Good Lord! After he's seen the one you made for us?"

"I _think_ he hasn't seen it yet."

"That explains a lot. You're going to give him quite a surprise."

"He'll _love_ it! It's a detective theme, absolutely brilliant! I can't wait to be a famous web designer!"  



End file.
